lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 888
Report #888 Skillset: Skill: Defences Org: Blacktalon Status: Rejected Jun 2012 Furies' Decision: We agree with Talan that power as a commodity does not need to see a reduced expenditure - if players are finding their power usage is restricted, talk to your power ministers. We all know there is no lack of availability. This would also be a huge investment for relatively little benefit, therefore we choose not to implement this at the moment. Problem: A good deal of defences in the game are tracked on a connection basis - plainly put, every time you connect to a game, you get a different connection. Because defences are tacked onto an individual connect, when you make another - that association is lost. In practical terms this means that if you get disconnected after spending 40 power putting up your defences (some Guilds very well can), you lose your defences and power. The other issue is that spending so much power on defences makes one reluctant to log out and instead idle in the game. Connection-based defences seem like an archaic limitation of a decade ago - this could be improved now. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make defences be tracked per-character, not per-connection - and keep them between logins. This means that when you log in, you'd have the same defences that you logged in with. This should not affect combat: dying/vitaeing/etc to a player or an NPC should strip defences as it did previously. Player Comments: ---on 6/10 @ 00:05 writes: I love this idea. Only thing that should be added: If you QUIT your guild / city, you should lose -all- your current defenses. This way you can't take special defs from one guild to another, including the ones that last through death. ---on 6/10 @ 00:25 writes: This is a pretty huge undertaking. It may not be feasible to do as a response to a standard envoy report. ---on 6/10 @ 12:14 writes: Whether feasible as an envoy report or not, this is something I would really support and love. It killed me to have a client crash or disconnect as a Moondancer, for the very reason listed. 40+ power gone in a flash, no benefit. So much time wasted, too! ---on 6/10 @ 13:44 writes: 100% support for this report. ---on 6/11 @ 13:27 writes: I support this and would be willing to forego submitting a report for a month to give the time/space for it to be done as was suggested on the Envoys channel. ---on 6/11 @ 18:21 writes: Recognisably huge undertaking alright, but would be very nice. This would be only for defences provided through abilities you can raise and not consumable things like enchantments, right? Only other thing I'm thinking that could be added would be to have a command to relax defences too without having to die to drop a particular defence, something like was done for THIRDEYE RELAX. ---on 6/11 @ 20:11 writes: I would enjoy all defenses being tracked per character the way some are now, so that a momentary disconnect doesn't effect things. But I don't think you should keep defenses through logout. Switch the defs that are tracked per connection, but don't change the way per character defs are tracked. ---on 6/12 @ 00:31 writes: OPPOSED. Power is supposed to be used and replenished. That's a core part of the game. Potions, enchantments, herbs, etc. are supposed to be consumed. Defenses should have a recurring cost. As if tradeskills need less value around here. Sheesh. Yes, random disconnects are kind of crappy, but they're irregular. If you are so unwilling to do the maintenance required to reasonably keep up with the cost of these defenses then -you do not need to put them up anyway-. ---on 6/13 @ 22:03 writes: I do see Talan's point regarding consumption of power/other things. If it's felt that this is a valid reason against solution 1 - would it be at all possible to put a sort of timeout on defences, so that if you disconnect but get to reconnect within (for example) 5 minutes, you don't lose the defences you just put up? As a compromise or an 'at least' sort of thing. ---on 6/15 @ 22:13 writes: I support this report assuming it's possible to do ---on 6/16 @ 01:26 writes: Mixed feelings. It would be nice, but would it be nicer than all the cool stuff Iosai could do with that time instead.... ---on 6/16 @ 04:15 writes: I'm not sure I agree with the point as far as tradeskills go-- the only tradeskill that really relies on such defenses which fade on logout is enchanting, which is currently serviced by cubes and regulators. (Most) potions don't provide defenses that fade on logout, but are instead either curatives or timed applications (oils and perfumes). Herbs, aside from a handful which are stripped regularly in combat, are the same way. I don't see an issue with either of the last two, and only possibly one with enchanting. If it's needed, Mercy/Kingdom/Beauty/Perfection/Acquisitio/AvariceHorn enchantments could be given a 24 hour timer (and re-rubbing them renews the timer), but the other enchantments are mostly one-shots as well. ---on 6/17 @ 22:19 writes: It doesn't? Sure, why not. ---on 6/17 @ 22:23 writes: Apologies for the previous comment. Wrong report. My comments for this report are as follows: I noticed that certain defenses like insomnia persist if one faces a sudden unwanted disconnect and reconnects soon after. I don't know anything of how this works behind the scenes, but would it be possible to allow power defenses to also work like this, if it turns out that this report is not feasible? I'm a little concerned also about power defenses lasting indefinitely with this solution. Like Talan, I believe these costs should be maintained and respected for what they are. ---on 6/20 @ 21:57 writes: Yes, certain defences are not per-connection but per-character. The aim is for all of them to be per-character (but I imagine that just can't be done because a whole lot of stuff needs to be made for this to be feasible first). ---on 6/21 @ 12:48 writes: I agree with this report, although I could see power-defences needing a renewal, every 24 hours like Xynthin suggested with enchantments would work.